Fame Game
by Kat nee-san
Summary: Fame and popularity, that's all you need, at least that's what Jett Stetson tought until he found himself falling for one Carlos Garcia. But what if he's not the only one who wants the sweet, sexy and adorable latino boy? Warnings: slash, gay relationship, sex, swearing, jealous boys
1. The Incident

_**Fame Game**_

**Summary: Fame and popularity, that's all you need, at least that's what Jett Stetson tought until he found himself falling for one Carlos Garcia. But what if he's not the only one who wants the sweet, sexy and adorable latino boy? **

**Warnings: slash, boyxboy, m/m, male/male, gay relationship, swearing, jealous boys**

**Pairing: Jett x Carlos, Others x Carlos**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

******Takes place at episode "Big Time Sneakers".**

**Author: Kat nee-san**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

* * *

**Jett's pow**

Jo just pushed me out of the elevator, I can't belive it, what's wrong with that girl? I look waaayyy better than that stupid Kendall, how could Jo not see that?

I pushed the button to the other elevator but that stupid thing wouldn't work! It's unacceptable, now I have to use the stairs!

I started walking down the stairs, it take more than 5 minutes for me to finally arrive at the lobby!

I started walking throught the lobby when I saw one of Kendall's friends running towards me, the latino one, what was his name again.. Carus, no.. Carmos? No.. uhhmmm.. Carlos! That's it!

He was about 6 foot away from me when I noticed that he was holding a box in his hands.

While running he hasn't noticed the "Beware wet floor" warning and slipped, causing him to fall backward.

The next thing I knew was that I acted on my instincts.

* * *

**Carlos' pow**

I was running throght the lobby, with a box full of jummy snacks, Bitters near in my tail.

I was so lost in trying to get away from Bitters that i haven't noticed the wet floor warning and slipped.

Everything happened in a slow motion, I started to fall backward, the box fell from my hand too.

I closed my eyes, ready to take the hit but I didn't feel anything hard just a pair of warm, strong hands.

I opened my eyes to see the person who saved me from a terrible fall and probably a visit in the PW hospital.

What my eyes met was something I would never have thought.

My savior was none other that.. Jett Stetson!

* * *

**Normal pow**

Jett and Carlos started at each other, the brunette's hands were on the raven's hip and waist, holding him up.

Brown eyes meet each other. Their faces only inches apart.

They just started at the other until..

"Uhmm.. Thank you for saving me Jett and don't think that I'm ungrateful or anything like that, but you know, I can stand, so.."

"Ohh, yeah" - said Jett as he helped Carlos stand up.

They just started at each other for a while, both of the blushing madly.

"Ah! The snacks!" - Carlos said and took the box from the floor just in time because Bitters came running and tried to get the box but he too slipped on the wet floor and went crashing throught the lobby.

Carlos turned to Jett and said thanks again, then shouted to Bitters that "Haha, you can never beat Robin and Hoodie!" and ran away toward the elevators.

* * *

**Jett's pow**

_Woah.. well.. it was reallllyyyy strange! Kendall really does have strange friends.._

_Even though he was kinda cute.. wait! WHAT?! He's not cute! He's annoying, weird, exotic, hot, smells like cinnamon and corndog and has got nice lips and.. NO! STOP IT JETT! You're Jett Stetson, you're straight, you like Jo and you definitely do not find that adorable latino boy attractive! .. DAMNIT! I just did it again..._

_I need my beauty sleep..._

I tought to myself and turned around to go back to my room and have some well deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

**Normal pow**

What neither of the boys knew was the fact that the paparazzi was there when the whole "catch the falling latino" incident happened.

**To be continued** (or not)

* * *

So.. there aren't very much Jett x Carlos stories (I found only one) so I decided to write one to try myself in writing story about BTR.

Soo.. what do you guys think? Should I continue it? And btw, I'm thinking about making it a BTR boys (James,Dak, Jett an maybe Kendall and Logan) x Carlos story. Should I? Or not?

PLEASE R&R!

_**~Kat nee-san**_


	2. News & Date

_**Fame Game**_

**Summary: Fame and popularity, that's all you need, at least that's what Jett Stetson tought until he found himself falling for one Carlos Garcia. But what if he's not the only one who wants the sweet, sexy and adorable latino boy?**

**Warnings: slash, boyxboy, m/m, male/male, gay relationship, swearing, jealous boys**

**Pairing: Jett x Carlos, Others x Carlos**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

**Takes place after episode "Big Time Sneakers" but before "Big Time Pranks".**

**Author: Kat nee-san**

**Words of the chapter: 2,384**

**AN: I fixed some of my mistakes in the chapter, if you find more please tell me!**

**And if you noticed I fixed chapter one's mistakes. Well, all that I know of, if you find any mistakes please tell so i can fix them!**

**And sorry for my poor english, you know it's not my first language..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: News & Date**

* * *

**Rocque Records**

The guys were walking toward the studio, discussing yesterday's events.

"Then the others put their hoodies on and Bitters and the other two guys ran away screaming and we got our dear snacks back!" - said Carlos.

"That's nothing we almost sold our awesome sneakers for 3,000 dollars!" - said Logan.

"How come you hadn't?" - asked Kendall.

"That was because someone - James turned to look at Logan and nodded his head towards him - TOTALLY RUINED them!"

"Hey, I wouldn't even wore it if it wasn't for you!"

And with this the two brunette started fighting.. again.

"Well, I had a good day, my plan worked, Jett isn't bothering us anymore so everything is _perfect_~" - said Kendall, smiling to himself.

The boys got in front of the studio, and heared that Gustavo was screaming, again. But the weird thing was that that there was another voice screaming back at him.

The boys walked into the studio and meet with something unexpected.

Gustavo was having a screaming competition with Jo's publicist, Amy, and Jett and Kelly were watching it from safe distance.

When Gustavo noticed that the boys finally arrived he immediately ran towards them and grabbed Carlos by the arm, shoved a magazin in his face and screamed: "WHAT DOES THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN DOG?!"

Carlos just whimpered as the grip in arm tightened, James heared the pained whimper and pulled Carlos away from him, holding him protectively.

"What's wrong with you Gustavo?" - asked Kendall.

"WITH _ME_? I'm the one who should ask this from Carlos!"

"What do you mean?" - asked Logan.

"I mean THIS!" - said Gustavo and showed the cover of the magazin (which was the Pop Tiger's).

The boys looked close at the cover and saw a picture of Jett holding Carlos up with his hands on the raven's waist and hip and Carlos' hands on the brunette's upper arms, their faces REALLY close.

There were a title saying _"Carlos Garcia from BTR found himself falling into Jett Stetson's arms!"_

The boys looked at Carlos with wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like, I was running from Bitters when I slipped on the wet floor and Jett just caught me! That's all, I swear!" - said Carlos, and it seemed to make everyone clam (even Gustavo).

"Alright, then tomorrow we will give an interview to the Pop Tiger and tell them that it's only a mistake and there is nothing between you and Jett. Problem solved!" - said Kelly, lookin satisfied with her idea and so did the other expect..

"That won't happen." -said Amy.

"WHAT?!" - screamed everyone expect Jett.

"Well, my data's showing that the Jett and Carlos incident is more popular than the whole Jo, Jett, Kendall love triangle with 15%. With the outcome of the article Jett and Carlos' popularity grow with more than 20% which means that the New Town High and the Big Time Rush popularity has been improved too.

Let me chech the newest statics, ..yes, it shows that the NTH's popularity has been improved with 10% while BTR's with more than 20%.

If Jett and Carlos start dating the statics might go to heights never seen before, which means.."

"That BTR will break into new heights." - said Gustavo, finally catching the line.

"Then it's all settled down, Jett and Carlos are going to be newest celebrity couple!" - said Amy excitedly.

"Wait! Doesn't anyone care what we think?" - asked Carlos and Jett.

"Wow.. Does anyone else feels the déjà vu?" - asked Kendall. The other just looked at him. "Sorry."

"Gustavo, do you really think it's a good idea? I mean, what will people think, they are both boys!" - said Kelly, trying to convice the huge man.

"Yeah Gustavo, just think about it!" - said James, Logan nodding along with him.

"People nowdays aren't like in the old times, most of them have nothing agaist homosexul relationships. They like people like Elton john, Ricky Martin, Neil Patrick Harris or Ellen DeGeneres. They are gay people living in a homosexual relationdhip and they are popular!"

"That is true."

"But we are talking about Carlos and Jett! You can't be serious! We all hate Jett! He tried to steal my girlfriend and now he's trying to get one of my best friends!" - said Kendall, getting really angry.

"Well, I think they would make a hot couple. Gustavo?" - asked Amy.

"Yeah, and that's it!"

"But Gustavo-"

"No buts Logan! And Carlos, if you won't date him I will find some new boy band with dogs who are more obidient!"

"What? You can't do that!" - said the boys in the same time.

"Yes _I CAN_ and _I WILL_ if you don't do as I say!"

The boys and Kelly just looked at each other then at Carlos, then Jett, again Carlos and finally at the two adults.

"Now, let's get you guys on a date!"

"What? NO!" - said James, Kendall and Logan and went to stand in front of their smallest member.

"Security Guards!" - said Amy and Gustavo.

Freight Train and 3 other guards came, the other guards hold the boys down while Freight Train got Carlos and Jett. Carlos on his shoulder, while he was pulling Jett by his collar on the floor.

"Freight Trai, please!" - begged Carlos.

"Sorry little guy."

And with this they were gone.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Are you crazy Gustavo!" - screamed Kelly.

"No, I'm not, I just do what is the best for the band."

"No, you don't! You just care about yourself! You don't care about what's up with the boys! And I know you were lying to them when you were talking about another band!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were! And you know that it doesn't matter how hard you try you will never find another bunch of "dogs" like them! You love them! And now because of your stupid selfishness Carlos is going to suffer! Wasn't it enough what you have done to him with Sasha? Now he's in the a hand of another _GUY_!

Can you think about what can happen? What can Jett do to him? What is he will take advantage of him?"

"Kelly-"

"No Gustavo! No more Kelly! I have had enough of you! Go and think about what you did! And tell me when you got your sense back!" - with this Kelly stormed out of the studio, leaving Gustavo to think what he did..

"Am I really that bad?" - he asked himself.

_"BZZZZZ~"_ - sounded from his phone.

"The date is ready, I called the paparazzi, your band will be famous soon." - read the text that Amy sent to him.

**_Flashback_**

_Carlos looked really shocked when Gustavo said he has to date Jett, he almost cried._

_The big man feelt bad for what he was doing but then again, it was for the band, they will understand it._

**_Ending of Flashback_**

The way the latino boy was looking at him was heartbreaking, that was when Gustavo understood how horrible was what he did.

"What have i done?" - he asked, realizing what he have done.

He ran after Kelly, who just reached the elvators.

"Kelly, wait!"

"What?" - said Kelly with venom in her voice.

"Call the other dogs up, we are going to stop that date." - said Gustavo.

"I'm one step in front of you." - said the woman smiling up at her boss when the elevator's doors opened to show three boys in tree hats.

"Operation: Lets save Carlos from that bastard Stetson guy, startin now!"

"Isn't it too long Kendall?"

"Don't complain James! I'm the leader, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, just lets get started." - said Logan.

* * *

**At the Palm Woods Park**

Carlos and Jett were sitting next to each other, having a picknik. The paparazzi all around them.

"It's terrible.." - said Carlos throught gritted teeth.

"It's not that bad.." - muttered Jett.

Carlos looked up at him in surprise and said: "What?"

The brunette sighed and looked at Carlos, two pair of brown eyes meeting each other.

"Look, I.. uhmm.. don't mind if they think that we are dating.." - Carlos looked at him confusedly, which, in Jett's eyes was really adorable.

"I mean, you're a great person, you're nice with everyone, people love you, you're smile is pretty, you look good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you're not the "handsome guy" type, you're the sexy, adorable, cute, sweet and exotic guy type." - said Jett carelessly then blushed when he realized what did he just said.

He looked at Carlos and saw that he was red like a tomato. They sat in silence for a while.

"..." - mumbled the latino.

'What?"

"..."

"What?" -asked Jett, scotting closer to the other to hear what he said, their shoulders touching.

Carlos looked up from his knees, blushing and said: "I said I think you're a nice guy too."

Now it was Jett's turn to look confused.

Carlos continued.

"I mean, yesterday, when I slipped on the wet floor you could have just let me fall but you didn't, you saved me. And now, just a minute ago you were telling me such things that not much people would tell me, they were nice. That's why I think you're nice."

"O-oh.. Thanks." - said Jett and for the first time since he was there (in Palm Woods) smiled a real smile.

"And you look good too, you're the "handsome guy" type, as you said." - The raven said, blushing.

They just sat in the confortable silence when Jett was hit with a baseball in the head. He fell on the smaller boy, his head on the latino's lap.

"Ouhh.." - he said as rubbed his head, he tried to sit up but fell back.

"Uhmm.. Jett, you can stay there until you headache is gone.. I mean, if if you want to.." - said the blushing raven.

"I guess I will take that offer." - he said and closed his eyes, Carlos hands started petting his hair, trying to smooth away the pain in his skull.

* * *

**While in one of the near bushes..**

"Damnit Logan! Look what you did! Now that bastard has got his damned head in innocent Carlitos' lap!"

"If I remember correct it was your idea to throw something at him _Mr. Leader_!"

"Shut it dogs! We need a new plan."

"I have an idea!"

"What it is Kelly?"

"Well, one of you have to go there to get between that two, so Jett can't take advantage of Carlos."

"Who should it be?" - asked Gustavo.

"It can't be me, you know, because of the whole Jo, Jett and me incident."

"Neither can I go, I have a girlfriend, they would gossip about me."

"Than James it is." - said the only girl in the group.

"What? No!"

"Shut it dog and GO!" - with this all of the grabbed the pretty boy and throw him out of the bush.

* * *

**Back to Jetlos**

Carlos was still petting Jett's hair while the brunette hummed in happiness.

"Hey guys!" - greeted James as he sit down next to his little friend. He looked at Jett and raised an eyebrow.

Carlos blushed (**AN: he's blushing a lot, isn't he?**) and quickly shoved Jett out of his lap. The brunette was quiet disturbed by it, mostly because he already missed the warmth that was Carlos and the fact that the reason of this loss was sitting next to them.

"What do you want Diamond, we are on date i you if you wouldn't happen to remember." - asked Jett, putting an arm around the raven's shoulders, hugging him to his chest.

"I just missed my best buddie and thought about asking him how he was doing." - answered James while putting his own arm around the small latino and pulling him against himslef.

With this the two brunettes started pulling the poor raven against themselves. Their eyes fired up.

"Uhmm guys-" - Carlos started but was cut off by Katie driving throught their picknik with a (probably stolen) golf car, causing the paparazzi to run for their life.

"Sorry!" - She shouted while driving throught the park.

"Come back! Stop her! That's my car!" - Bitters came running after her.

The three boy just started at them, shocked.

_"This day couldn't be worse.."_ - tought Carlos to himself, but he was wrong because...

"Hello there BTR, guess who's back?"

"HAWK?!" - Shouted Carlos, James and (jumping out of the bush) Kendall, Logan, Kelly and Gustavo.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Woah.. this IS the longest chapter I have ever wrote!**

** I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! They mean a LOT to me! :) **

**And I named the Jett x Carlos pairing Jetlos! What do you think? And were the boys (mostly James and Kendall) and Kelly overprotective enough?**

**Btw, I think about Kelly as a big sister for our dear Carlitos, do you guys like the idea of it?**

**And I just had to put Katie in the chapter, she's just way too adorable! I love her! :D**

**I will be back as soon as I can! Bye guys!**

**R&R!**

**~ Kat nee-san**


	3. Flashback Time Part 1

_**Fame Game**_

**Summary: Fame and popularity, that's all you need, at least that's what Jett Stetson tought until he found himself falling for one Carlos Garcia. But what if he's not the only one who wants the sweet, sexy and adorable latino boy?**

**Warnings: slash, boyxboy, m/m, male/male, gay relationship, swearing, jealous boys**

**Pairing: Jett x Carlos, Others x Carlos**

**Rating: T (will be M from chapter 4)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

**Words of the chapter: 2,334**

**Takes place after episode "Big Time Sneakers" but before "Big Time Pranks".**

* * *

**I'm warning you guys that chapter 3 and 4 is another version of chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3 and 4 will be the same as chapter 2 just chapter 3 will be in Carlos' pow and chapter 4 in Jett's pow.**

**When in someone's pow, their** **thoughts are in the present and they are like **_"this"_**. Flashback is like **_this**.**_

**Sorry for my grammar errors.. If you find any then tell me!**

* * *

**Song used: By your side - Tenth Avenue North**

**Author: Kat nee-san**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashback Time! Part 1**

* * *

**Rocque Records **

**Carlos's pow**

Me and the guys were walking toward the studio, discussing yesterday's events.

"Then the others put their hoodies on and Bitters and the other two guys ran away screaming and we got back our dear snacks!" - I said leaving out the fact that I might still would be in bed with a headache if it wasn't for Jett.

"That's nothing we almost sold our awesome sneakers for 3,000 dollars!" - said Logan.

"How come you hadn't?" - asked Kendall.

"That was because someone - James turned to look at Logan and nodded his head towards him - TOTALLY RUINED them!"

"Hey, I wouldn't even wore it if it wasn't for you!"

And with this James and Logan started fighting.. again.

"Well, I had a good day, my plan worked, Jett isn't bothering us anymore so everything is _perfect~_" - said Kendall, smiling to himself.

Jett.. why do I still think about him.. And that dream.. I blushed remembering my dream..

**Flashback**

**In Carlos' dream:**

_Jett was holding me close to himself, our chests touching, his hands were on my hips, as we slowly rocked with the beat._

_The song was one of my favorite ones._

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_We slowly leaned in and kissed, melting into each other, his hands sneaked around my middle and hugged me even closer, my own hands tightening around his neck._

_Our tongues battled, everything was perfect, we were dancing, hugging and kissing, I couldn't ask for more.._

_Then we parted looking into one other's eyes._

_"Carlos..." - Jett said._

_"Carlos."_

_"Carlos!"_

**Dream over**

_I woke up and find myself laying on the floor of mine and James' room, James standing in front of me, looking pissed._

_"Man, it's gonna be a looonnnggg day.." - I thought to myself._

**Flashback Over**

I was so lost in daydreaming that I hadn't noticed that we got in front of the studio until I heared that Gustavo was screaming. But the weird thing was that that there was another voice screaming back at him.

We walked into the studio and meet with something unexpected.

Gustavo was having a screaming competition with Jo's publicist, Amy, and Jett and Kelly were watching it from safe distance.

When Gustavo noticed that the we finally arrived he immediately ran towards us and grabbed me by the arm, shoved a magazin in my face and screamed: "WHAT DOES THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN DOG?!"

I just whipered as the grip in my tightened, I guess James must have heared the pained whimper because he pulled me away from him.

The strange thing was that he was holding me.. protectively? I think that's the right word. Not like I mind, James has got **reallyy~** nice arms, it's good to be held by them.

"What's wrong with you Gustavo?" - asked Kendall.

"WITH _ME_? I'm the one who should ask this from Carlos!"

"What do you mean?" - asked Logan.

"I mean THIS!" - said Gustavo and showed the cover of the magazin (which was the Pop Tiger's).

We looked close at the cover and saw a picture of Jett holding me up with his hands on the my waist and hip and my hands on his upper arms, our faces REALLY close too...

_"Just my luck, right? I knew I shouldn't let the guys take my helmet away this morning!"_

_"Oh! Wait, there's a title too!"_

_"Carlos Garcia from BTR found himself falling into Jett Stetson's arms!"_ - I read in my mind.

_"The fuck?"_

I looked up just to see the boys starting at me with wide eyes.

I panicked.

"It's not what it looks like, I was running from Bitters when I slipped on the wet floor and Jett just caught me! That's all, I swear!" - I said, and it seemed to make everyone clam (even Gustavo).

"Alright, then tomorrow we will give an interview to the Pop Tiger and tell them that it's only a mistake and there is nothing between you and Jett. Problem solved!" - said Kelly.

_"Thank God, looks like I'm not damned!"_

"That won't happen." -said Amy.

_"Or I am."_

"WHAT?!" - we all screamed, expect Jett.

"Well, my data's showing that the Jett and Carlos incident is more popular than the whole Jo, Jett, Kendall love triangle with 15%. With the outcome of the article Jett and Carlos' popularity grow with more than 20% which means that the New Town High and the Big Time Rush popularity has been improved too.

Let me chech the newest statics, ..yes, it shows that the NTH's popularity has been improved with 10% while BTR's with more than 20%.

If Jett and Carlos start dating the statics might go to heights never seen before, which means.."

"That BTR will break into new heights." - said Gustavo, finally catching the line.

_"No, no, NO! Don't do what I think you're donig!"_

"Then it's all settled down, Jett and Carlos are going to be newest celebrity couple!" - said Amy excitedly.

_"WHAT?"_

"Wait! Doesn't anyone care what we think?" - Me and Jett said in the same time.

"Wow.. Does anyone else feels the déjà vu?" - asked Kendall. We other just looked at him.

_"Really?"_

"Sorry." - he said.

"Gustavo, do you relly think it's a good idea? I mean, what will people think, they are both boys!" - said Kelly, trying to convice the huge man.

"Yeah Gustavo, just think about it!" - said James, Logan nodding along with him.

It hurt a bit, I'm bi so it didn't feelt too good to hear that two boys begin together is bad, but I know they didn't mean it, they were just trying to help me.

"People nowdays aren't like in the old times, they love homosexul relationships. Like Elton john, Ricky Martin, Neil Patrick Harris or Ellen DeGeneres. They are gay people living in a homosexual relationship and they are popular!"

"That is true."

"But we are talking about Carlos and Jett! You can't be serious! We all hate Jett! He tried to steal my girlfriend and now he's trying to get one of my best friends!" - said Kendall, getting really angry.

_"Well.. I don't "hate" Jett."_

"Well, I think they would make a hot couple. Gustavo?" - asked Amy.

"Yeah, and that's it!"

"But Gustavo-"

"No buts Logan! And Carlos, if you won't date him I will find some new boy band with dogs who are more obidient!"

"What? You can't do that!" - said the boys in the same time.

"Yes I can and i WILL if you don't do as I say!"

I was shocked to say at least, I feelt life crying at the moment.

The boys and Kelly just looked at each other then at me, then Jett, again me and finally at the two adults.

"Now, let's get you guys on a date!"

"What? NO!" - said James, Kendall and Logan and went to stand in front of me.

"Security Guards!" - said Amy and Gustavo.

Freight Train and 3 other guards came, the other guards hold the boys down while Freight Train get me and Jett. He throw me on his shoulder, while he was pulling Jett by his collar on the floor.

"Freight Trai, please!" - I begged.

"Sorry little guy."

And with this we left the Rocque Records.

Freight Train throw us into a limo, and we were driven to the Palm Woods Park where a picknik were waiting for us.

* * *

**5 minutes later at the Palm Woods Park**

We were sitting next to each other, having a romantic pickinik.. well not really because we didn't eat just sit there... And because the paparazzi all around us...

"It's terrible.." - I said throught gritted teeth.

"It's not that bad.." - muttered Jett.

I looked up at him in surprise and said: "What?"

He sighed and looked at me, our equally brown eyes meeting each other.

"Look, I.. uhmm.. don't mind if they think that we are dating.." - I looked at him confusely.

_"Where does he want to get?"_

He continued.

"I mean, you're great, you're nice with everyone, people love you, you're smile is pretty, you look good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you're not the "handsome guy" type, you're the sexy, adorable, cute, sweet and exotic guy type." - said Jett carelessy then blushed when he realized what did he just said.

I was blushing soo hard! I bet my face was red like a tomato.

We sat in silence for a while.

"..." - I mumbled, face buried in my knees.

'What?"

"..."

"What?" -asked Jett, scotting closer to the other to hear what I said, our shoulders touching, sending electric throught my body.

I looked up from my knees, still blushing and said: "I said I think you're a nice guy too."

Now it was Jett's turn to look confused.

I decided to continue.

"I mean, yesterday, when I slipped on the wet floor you could have just let me fall but you didn't, you saved me. And now, just a minute ago you were telling me such things that not much people would tell me, they were nice. That's why I think you're nice."

"O-oh.. Thanks." - said Jett and smiled.

_"Woah.. He has got a beautiful smile.."_

"And you look good too, you're the "handsome guy" type, as you said." - I said, blushing when I realized what I did.

We just sat in the confortable silence when Jett was hit with a baseball in the head. He fell on me his head on my lap.

"Ouhh.." - he said as rubbed his head, he tried to sit up but fell back.

"Uhmm.. Jett, you can stay there util you headache is gone.. if you want.." - I said blushing madly.

"I guess I will take that offer." - he said and closed his eyes, I started petting his hair, trying to smooth away the pain in his skull.

Then I heard noises from one of the near bushes..

_"Must be the paparazzi..."_

I was still petting Jett's hair while he hummed in happiness.

_"He looks cute like this.."_

"Hey guys!" - greeted James as he sit down next to me. He looked at Jett and raised an eyebrow.

I quickly shoved Jett out of my lap, I wouldn't wanted James to have bad thoughts... Well, I guess he already had but that's not the point!

Jett sat up but he look a bit disturbed..

_"Must be __hi__s__ head.." _

"What do you want Diamond, we are on date i you if you wouldn't happen to remember." - asked Jett, putting an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest.

I just blushed.

"I just missed my best buddie and tought about asking him how he was doing." - answered James while putting his own arm around me and pulled me against himself.

With this James and Jett started pulling me against themselves. It was really strange.. I was blushing sooo madly! I blushed so much today! I can't even count it!

Now, lets get the facts together: The guy I dreamed about kissing and my childhood crush were holding me trying to pull me againts themselvs.

_"Could this day be stranger? Anyway.." _- I thought.

My shoulders started to hurt so I decided to stop them.

"Uhmm guys-" - I started but was cut off by Katie driving throught our picknik with a (probably stolen) golf car, causing the paparazzi to run for their life.

"Sorry!" - She shouted while driving throught the park.

"Come back! Stop her! That's my car!" - Bitters came running after her.

We just started at them, shocked.

_"This day couldn't be worse.."_ - I tought myself, but I was wrong because...

"Hello there BTR, guess who's back?"

"HAWK?!" - Shouted me, James and (jumping out of the bush) Kendall, Logan, Kelly and Gustavo.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Woah.. So this is it. Next chapter will be written in Jett's pow and If you guys want I will write chapter 5 in James'!**

**I guess I will make it a love triangle with Jett x Carlos x James, what do you think?**

**Ouh! And you could find out that our little Carlitos is attracted to both James and Jett!**

**And I guess you're wondering why is Hawk there, well, that's a secret but I can tell that it has something to do with a bet between him and Gustavo! Are you interested?**

**Then R&R and I will update as soon as I can!**

_**~ Kat nee-san**_


	4. Flashback Time Part 2

_**Fame Game**_

**Summary: Fame and popularity, that's all you need, at least that's what Jett Stetson tought until he found himself falling for one Carlos Garcia. But what if he's not the only one who wants the sweet, sexy and adorable latino boy?**

**Warnings: slash, boyxboy, m/m, male/male, gay relationship, sex, swearing, jealous boys**

**Pairing: Jett x Carlos x James (decided), and slight Others x Carlos**

**Rating: M (this is my first lemon so be nice!)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

**Words of the chapter: 3,226**

**Takes place after episode "Big Time Sneakers" but before "Big Time Pranks".**

* * *

**I'm warning you guys that chapter 3 and 4 is another version of chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3 and 4 will be the same as chapter 2 just chapter 3 will be in Carlos' pow and chapter 4 in Jett's pow.**

**When in someone's pow, their** **thoughts are in the present and they are like **_"this"_**. Flashback is like **_this**.**_

**Sorry for my grammar errors.. If you find any then tell me!**

* * *

**Song used: SEX by Nickelback**

**Author: Kat nee-san**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashback Time! Part 2**

* * *

**Back in Palwoods**

**Normal pow**

It was mindnight and Jett was sleeping in his room.

* * *

**In Jett's dream, Jett's pow**

_I was sitting on my couch, watching the newest episode of New Town High._

_"Man, I'm soooo cool~" - I told to no one. Then the episode was over and I changed channel to one of the music channels._

_I was about to get up and make some popcorn when someone knocked on my door._

_I got up and opened the door to see who it was._

_"Carlos? What are you doing here?" - I asked, surprised to see the small latino boy._

_"I'm here to give you a **real **thank you for saving me." - he said as he walked in and closed the door behind himself._

_While he walked in I heard Nickelback's SEX called song as it started playing on the tv._

_"What do you mea-" - I started but was cut off by his lips._

_**No is a dirty word**  
_

_**Never gonna say it first**  
_

_**No, it's just a thought**  
_

_**That never crosses my mind**  
_

_O.M.G. He kissed me! HE! A BOY! But his lips are so soft.. It's just so good.._

_I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed him back with power._

_I grabbed his head with my right hand while with my right I rubbed his soft skin and delicate abs._

_**Maybe in the parking lot**_

_**Better bring your friend along**_

_**Better all together**_

_**Than just one at a time**_

_We stumbled backward and fall on my couch, I landed on my back and he landed on my back. His ass pressing againts my clothed erection. We started rubbing together, the friction not enough._

_I pulled back from kissing and pushed him back, I quickly got rid of his T-shirt and jeans, leaving him on his dark blue boxers and started feeling up his legs. _

___**S is for the simple need**_

___**E is for the ecstasy**_

_****________****__________****____X is just to mark the spot_

_****________****____'Cause that's the one you really want_

_I kissed his knees then his thights, giving it butterfly kisses and small nips. Man, he was delicious._

_**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question**  
_

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes**  
_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question**  
_

_**Then it's always yes, yeah**_

_I licked at his right tight near his still clothed erection. He was moanig._

_"J-Jett.. please, stop teasing, please.." - came a broken whipmer from him._

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear**  
_

_**I wonder what's up under there**  
_

_**Wonder if I'll ever have it**  
_

_**Under my tongue**_

_I obliged and tore his boxers off, leaving him naked. _

**___I'll love to try to set you free  
_**

**___All of you all over me  
_**

**___Love to hear the sound you make  
_**

**___The second you're done_**

_I wasted no time and grabbed his hard, almost leaking, 6 inch long dick and started pumping it ever so slowly._

_He whimpered as I gave it a lick, ohh~ how I love to tease him._

_I had enough of teasing and swallowed it to the base, causing him to scream, and grab my haed with both hangs, pushing my head deeper._

_I started sucking him off, my erection painfull againts my tight jeans._

_I pulled off of him, making him moan in loss._

_**S is for the simple need**  
_

_**E is for the ecstasy**  
_

_**X is just to mark the spot**  
_

_**'Cause that's the one you really want**_

_"Suck." I order, pushing 3 of my fingers in his mouth while my other hand went back storking him.__  
_

_He sucked on my fingers like a good little whore, when I tought they were wet enough I pulled them out and asked him to turn around, he did so, showing me his round, tanned ass._

_I squeezed his butt checks, then pulled them apart, then circled my wet fingers around his small, pink hole making him tremble._

_I finally pushed of of my fiingers in and moaned at the feeling around it, he whimper but did nothing to stop me._

_I started moving my finger in and out of him and when he relaxed pushed the second in him too, he whimpered in pain as I started scissoring him._

_Soon I was fingering him with three fingers and he was thrusting back on them, I curled my finger, trying to find his sweet spot._

_**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question**  
_

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes**  
_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question**  
_

_**Then it's always yes**  
_

_"Aahh!" - he screamed. Ah, I found it, - I tought._

_I pulled out of him, and he turned around looking at me questioningly. I pulled down my zipper and freed my aching, rock hard cock from the pirson of my boxers._

_I sighed in relife then moaned when I felt a hand grabbing my erection, I opened my eyes that I didn't know I closed and saw Carlos pumping me with an erotic smile on his lips._

_"It's my turn." -he said and swallowed be to the base._

_**S is for the simple need**  
_

_**E is for the ecstasy**  
_

_**X is just to mark the spot**  
_

_**'Cause that's the one you really want**  
_

_I moaned as he started bucking his head, giving me the best blowjob of my life. (Not like there were too much, I have had only one girlfriend before back in my hometown.)_

_I felt my orgasm building in my stomach and pulled him off and kissed him._

_He sit of my lap, rubbing his bare, sweet ass on my dick. I couldn't take it anymore._

_**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question**  
_

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes**  
_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question**  
_

_**Then it's always yes, yeah**  
_

_I grabbed him by the waist and positioned him right above my cock. I looked at him and he said: "Do it.". And I did._

_I pulled him down my cock slowly util he was seated in my lap, my dick buried deep inside of him._

_He was so hot, tight and wet. It was amazing!_

_I waited for mih to relax and when he nodded his head started slowly moving him up and down my dick, I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to go slow but I couldn't control myself anymore and started pushing in and uot of him._

_I pushed in and pulled him down at the same time making both of us groan, but then I remember that it has to be good for him too so I started to searc for his prostate and after a coulpes of thrusts I found it._

_"Harder, faster!" - he screamed and wrapped his legs around my waist and hands around my neck._

_**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question**  
_

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes**  
_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question**  
_

_**Then it's always yes**  
_

_I pushed down on the couch and started fucking him againts it, aming at his sweet spot with every hard thrust._

_He screamed word like "faster", "harder" and "papi" and other words that I couldn't understand._

_I looked down at Carlos he was crawling at my back, and his faces was flushed a pretty shade of red, his mouth open, letting out small gasps, his eyes half lidded and full of lust. He squeezed so tightly around me, I knew he was close._

_"I-I'm close! J-Jett, I-I'm go-gonna-"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP -_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I woke up to see I was alone, what the heck?

Did I just had what I think I had?

I looked down to see that I was hard. I sighed and decided to take a cold shower.

I got up, started walking to the bathroom, undressed, and turned the shower on then stepped in.

I waited for the water to clam me down but after 5 minutes I was still hard so I gave up and wrapped an arm around my dick and started pumping it.

My hips moved mith my hand. I imaged that I was fucking Carlos and quickly got over the edge.

"Carlos!" - I screamed as I came.

After I came down from my high I got dressed and grabbed my phone and saw that I had an unread messange from Jo's publicist, Amy.

"_Be__ at Rocque Records in 30_ _minutes._" - It was sent 10 minutes ago, I got up and headed to R.R.

* * *

**Rocque Records**

I arrived to see that Amy and that Gustavo guy were screeming at each other. I had no idea what was going on, I guess they didn't even noticed that I was there.. I was about to ask what the heck was going on when the boys from BTR walked into the studio.

When Gustavo noticed that they arrived he immediately ran towards them and grabbed Carlos by the arm, shoved a magazin in his face and screamed: "WHAT DOES THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN DOG?!"

Carlos just whipered, and that was when I noticed that Gustavo had a tight grip on his arm, I guess James must have noticed it too because he pulled Carlos away from him.

_"That bastard James.. how dare he hold MY Carlos like that! .. wait! Did I just say 'my Carlos'?! What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"What's wrong with you Gustavo?" - asked Kendall.

"WITH _ME_? I'm the one who should ask this from Carlos!"

"What do you mean?" - asked Logan.

"I mean THIS!" - said Gustavo and showed the cover of the magazin (which was the Pop Tiger's).

We all looked close at the cover and saw a picture of me holding Carlos up with my hands on his waist and hip and his hands on my upper arms, our faces REALLY close too...

_"When were this taken?"_

_"Oh! Wait, there's a title too!"_

_"Carlos Garcia from BTR found himself falling into Jett Stetson's arms!"_ - I read in my mind.

_"What?"_

I looked up just to see the boys starting at Carlos with wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like, I was running from Bitters when I slipped on the wet floor and Jett just caught me! That's all, I swear!" - He said, and it seemed to make everyone clam (even Gustavo), but I was a little bit sad, I wish it was not only that. I wish it was more..

"Alright, then tomorrow we will give an interview to the Pop Tiger and tell them that it's only a mistake and there is nothing between you and Jett. Problem solved!" - said Kelly.

"That won't happen." -said Amy.

_"What?. Woah, I say it a lot.."_

"WHAT?!" - we all screamed, expect Jett.

"Well, my data's showing that the Jett and Carlos incident is more popular than the whole Jo, Jett, Kendall love triangle with 15%. With the outcome of the article Jett and Carlos' popularity grow with more than 20% which means that the New Town High and the Big Time Rush popularity has been improved too.

Let me chech the newest statics, ..yes, it shows that the NTH's popularity has been improved with 10% while BTR's with more than 20%.

If Jett and Carlos start dating the statics might go to heights never seen before, which means.."

"That BTR will break into new heights." - said Gustavo, finally catching the line.

_"What are they trying to get into?"_

"Then it's all settled down, Jett and Carlos are going to be newest celebrity couple!" - said Amy excitedly.

_"WHAT?"_

"Wait! Doesn't anyone care what we think?" - Carlos and me said in the same time.

"Wow.. Does anyone else feels the déjà vu?" - asked Kendall. We other just looked at him.

_"I really don't know what does Jo see in him..."_

"Sorry." - he said.

"Gustavo, do you relly think it's a good idea? I mean, what will people think, they are both boys!" - said Kelly, trying to convice the huge man.

"Yeah Gustavo, just think about it!" - said James, Logan nodding along with him.

"People nowdays aren't like in the old times, they love homosexul relationships. Like Elton john, Ricky Martin, Neil Patrick Harris or Ellen DeGeneres. They are gay people living in a homosexual relationship and they are popular!"

"That is true."

"But we are talking about Carlos and Jett! You can't be serious! We all hate Jett! He tried to steal my girlfriend and now he's trying to get one of my best friends!" - said Kendall, getting really angry.

_"Hey! It's not true! I have no intention on stealing him, I have intention on fucki- dating him!"_

"Well, I think they would make a hot couple. Gustavo?" - asked Amy.

"Yeah, and that's it!"

"But Gustavo-"

"No buts Logan! And Carlos, if you won't date him I will find some new boy band with dogs who are more obidient!"

"What? You can't do that!" - said the boys in the same time.

"Yes I can and i WILL if you don't do as I say!"

Woah, that was scary..

The boys and Kelly just looked at each other then at Carlos, then me, again Carlos and finally at the two adults.

"Now, let's get you guys on a date!"

"What? NO!" - said James, Kendall and Logan and went to stand in front of Carlos.

"Security Guards!" - said Amy and Gustavo.

Freight Train and 3 other guards came, the other guards hold the boys down while Freight Train get Carlos and me. He throw Carlos on his shoulder, while he was pulling me by my collar on the floor.

"Freight Trai, please!" - he begged.

"Sorry little guy."

And with this we left the Rocque Records.

Freight Train throw us into a limo, and we were driven to the Palm Woods Park where a picknik were waiting for us.

* * *

**5 minutes later at the Palm Woods Park**

We were sitting next to each other with the paparazzi all around us...

"It's terrible.." - he said throught gritted teeth.

"It's not that bad.." - I muttered.

He looked up at me in surprise and said: "What?"

I sighed and looked at him, our equally brown eyes meeting each other.

"Look, I.. uhmm.. don't mind if they think that we are dating.." - He looked at me confusely.

I continued.

"I mean, you're great, you're nice with everyone, people love you, you're smile is pretty, you look good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you're not the "handsome guy" type, you're the sexy, adorable, cute, sweet and exotic guy type." - I said carelessy then blushed when I realized what I just said.

_"Man, he was blushing soo hard!"_

We sat in silence for a while.

"..." - He mumbled something, face buried in his knees.

'What?"

"..."

"What?" - I asked, scotting closer to hear what he said, our shoulders touching, sending electric throught my body.

He looked up from his knees, still blushing and said: "I said I think you're a nice guy too."

Now it was my turn to look confused.

He decided to continue.

"I mean, yesterday, when I slipped on the wet floor you could have just let me fall but you didn't, you saved me. And now, just a minute ago you were telling me such things that not much people would tell me, they were nice. That's why I think you're nice."

"O-oh.. Thanks." - I said and smiled.

"And you look good too, you're the "handsome guy" type, as you said." - He said, blushing even harder.

_"Man.. he's so cute.."_

We just sat in the confortable silence when a baseball came from the middle of nowhere and hit me in the head making me fall on Carlos' lap.

"Ouhh.." - I said as I rubbed my head, I tried to sit up but fell back.

"Uhmm.. Jett, you can stay there util you headache is gone.. if you want.." - he said blushing madly.

"I guess I will take that offer." - I said and closed my eyes, I smiled when I felt him petting my hair, trying to smooth away the pain in my skull.

Then I heard noises from one of the near bushes..

_"Must be the paparazzi..."_

I hummed inhappiness while he petted my hair.

"Hey guys!" - I heared a voice say.

_"Damn it.."_

I shoved out of Carlos' lap, stupid Jame...

I sat up and looked at him heatedly.

"What do you want Diamond, we are on date i you if you wouldn't happen to remember." - I asked, putting an arm around Carlos' shoulders, hugging him to my chest.

I smirked.

"I just missed my best buddie and tought about asking him how he was doing." - answered James while putting his own arm around Carlos and pulled him against himself.

With this James and I started pulling Carlos against ourselves. It was really strange..

_"Can't this bastard get the point?" _- I thought.

"Uhmm guys-" - Carlos started but was cut off by Kendall's little sister driving throught our picknik with a (probably stolen) golf car, causing the paparazzi to run for their life.

"Sorry!" - She shouted while driving throught the park.

"Come back! Stop her! That's my car!" - Bitters came running after her.

We just started at them, shocked.

_"Strange.."_

"Hello there BTR, guess who's back?"

"HAWK?!" - Shouted Carlos, James and (jumping out of the bush) Kendall, Logan, Kelly and Gustavo.

_"The fuck is this guy?"_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Woah.. So this is it. My very first lemon!**

**Pairing decided, it IS a love triangle with Jett x Carlos x James, what do you think?**

**Still wondering why is Hawk there, well, in the next chapter you will found it out! :D**

**Then R&R and I will update as soon as I can!**

_**~ Kat nee-san**_


End file.
